


《恶意诽谤》第36章未删减版

by paper_crane_crane



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_crane_crane/pseuds/paper_crane_crane
Kudos: 8





	《恶意诽谤》第36章未删减版

  
“起开，这个姿势不方便我动。”仇丹推了推秋田润的肩膀。  
  
秋田润压在仇丹的上半身微微一抬，却没马上撤开，两只眼睛牢牢盯着身下之人，仿佛在揣摩他的意图。  
  
仇丹不自在地偏过头，没有好气地讽刺了一句：“你力气比我大，哪怕我想溜你也能把我拽住。反正也只是帮你撸，这种事我又不是没做过。”  
  
秋田润凝视着仇丹的眼睛，语气微妙地问：“你以前帮别的人撸过？”  
  
仇丹好不容易调整好的心态听了这话后又崩了，用力推搡了下秋田润的肩膀。  
  
“有哪个男人那么变态肯让别的男人帮撸？更何况我一点也不想碰男人的鸡巴！再说一遍，你给我让开！”  
  
仇丹口气不好，脸上的表情也臭的很，可这番姿态却反倒让秋田润的脸色好看了不少，干脆地从仇丹的身上移了开来——秋田润知道仇丹只会在撒谎骗人的时候和颜悦色，真实的他暴躁又刻薄，因此他现在说的的确是真话。  
  
仇丹撇了撇嘴，从秋田润胳膀下的空隙钻了出去，单膝跪在地上，手指伸向已被拉开的拉链，脸上的神情漫不经心的。  
  
“你喜欢我怎么做？每个男人爽点都不一样，要是我没把握要点岂不是会耗很多时间？为了速战速决，就由你指导我了，”仇丹说到这里又补充了一句，“只限用手，口交这种恶心事我可不干。”  
  
秋田润望着眼前单膝跪地，眉眼却又傲又倔的仇丹，没怎么犹豫就开了口。  
  
“我说到做到，不会让你口交的，”秋田润见仇丹眉头一蹙，像是不太赞同的样子，不紧不慢地说，“我第一个要求就是不许你在接下来的时间里说话，安安静静地帮我撸。你太呱噪，会影响我的性致，要是我中途萎了你就得换用你那张嘴了。我要你怎么做时会告诉你，不需要你叽叽喳喳。”  
  
仇丹的身子一僵，好一会儿才装着不在意的样子啧了一声。他将杵在地上的左腿一收，这下两只膝盖都跪在了地上，嘴上却依旧不屈不挠，像是想从气场上掰回一局。  
  
“死变态，你他妈是把我当飞机杯吗？想不到你还有这种恶心的……”  
  
仇丹话说到一半就停住了——因为秋田润将食指插入了他张开的嘴里。  
  
“呱噪。”秋田润居高临下地望着仇丹的脸，眼中一片漠然，可当他意识到仇丹含着他指尖的牙齿要咬不咬的时候又笑了，落在仇丹眼里无疑是对他的不屑与轻鄙。  
  
“怎么不咬了？”  
  
秋田润将指头向上屈起，往里探了探，用受伤的指腹抚摸着仇丹的上腔。那伤口刚止血没多久，很快因秋田润的动作蹭出血来，淡淡的血腥味在仇丹的口腔中蔓延开来，莫名让仇丹忆起当初两人刚刚重逢时激烈的吻。  
  
秋田润垂眸看着仇丹满脸愤恨，却哑口无言的样子，低头将嘴唇凑到仇丹。  
  
“我就是个变态，喜欢看你狠毒地盯着我，又不得不被我玩弄的样子。脏话我不爱听，但你骂脏话的样子倒是挺性感。为了不被我玩坏，建议你还是老实一点，毕竟我力气大，你想逃我也能把你拽回来。”  
  
仇丹的脸一下子就红了，不是被羞的，是被气的。他浑身颤抖，心里把秋田润的祖宗十八代都问候了个遍，而秋田润很快就意识到了仇丹的反应，轻笑着拍了拍他的脸蛋，语气挑逗，说出的话却像是威胁一般。  
  
“再说一句就真的把你当飞机杯了，我可不会手下留情。”  
  
秋田润说完就将手指从仇丹的口腔里抽了出来，只是这次他却没有将手上的口涎舔尽，而是把食指上的口涎涂唇膏似的均匀地抹在仇丹的嘴唇上。  
  
“先把我下面摸硬。”  
  
仇丹不满秋田润那高高在上的语气，泄愤似的抓了把对方的裆部。秋田润的大腿一绷，面上却没恼，像拎起一只顽劣的小猫似的掐住了仇丹的后颈肉。  
  
“轻点，尽早让我射就放过你。你不是说要速战速决吗？”  
  
仇丹噎住了，不情不愿地揉了揉被内裤包着的一大坨玩意儿。令他无语的是自己分明摸得敷衍，秋田润却没一会儿就有了反应，里头半硬的硕物一下子变得更硬更烫，耷拉着的棒伸瞬间立了起来。  
  
秋田润已经硬了，照理来说也该进行下一步了，可秋田润没主动喊停，仇丹也只能硬着头皮继续摸，到后面那硬挺的肉棒近乎每次在他抚摸时都会扎着他的手心，那层薄薄的内裤根本无法阻挡对方身下来势汹汹的凶器，马眼处渗出的液体将内裤前端染湿，滑过手指时总让仇丹小臂打颤。  
  
“嗯……做得不错……”秋田润轻哼着，温柔地揉了揉仇丹的发顶。  
  
秋田润极少用这种慵懒的调子说话，引得仇丹情不自禁地抬起头来，这一抬眼却让仇丹愣住了。  
  
“手伸进去摸。”  
  
秋田润说得简明扼要，可仇丹却迟迟没有动静。秋田润以为仇丹又升起了反抗的念头，伸出脚在仇丹张开的两腿间轻轻踩了踩，仇丹这才惊醒似的回过神来，背后一身冷汗。  
  
“不愿意？”秋田润问，摸着仇丹发顶的手一路滑下，碰了碰仇丹的脸颊，又摸了摸他的嘴唇。  
  
“现在反悔已经太晚了。”  
  
仇丹没有答话，浑身僵硬地将手伸进秋田润的内裤中，哆嗦着手指轻轻摩擦着那高高翘起的阴茎。秋田润没把仇丹手指微颤的动作当一回事，他以为仇丹是气得发抖，于是享受地眯起眼睛，嘴里轻轻喟叹一声。  
  
这声若有若无地喟叹却使得仇丹鸡皮疙瘩顿起，两腿间半硬的阴茎又硬了一分。  
  
是的，仇丹硬了，在抬头去看秋田润的瞬间。当对方去轻踩他身下时，那分冲动又强烈了一分，并随着秋田润的呼吸声和反应越演越烈。  
  
仇丹大脑一片混乱，只能机械地撸动着手里滚烫的阴茎，任由耳畔边某人低哑的喘息将他原本就混沌的脑子搅得更加乱七八糟。  
  
他告诉自己这实在不能怪他，是个人都会被秋田润那又欲又煽情的表情刺激到，但与此同时他又无法原谅自己竟能在如此屈辱的情况下产生反应。  
  
这个骚货……仇丹激动地在心里唾骂了一句，脑子里疯魔似循环着当时对方脸上诱人的神情。秋田润波光粼粼的眼眸，泛着红云的白皙脸颊，轻轻勾起的嘴角，还有冒汗的修长脖颈都一一被定格，撩拨着仇丹的情绪，让他的呼吸也不由变重了一分。  
  
在这飘忽不定的状态中，仇丹甚至幻想起自己将秋田润强硬地压在地上，用当时秋田润绑自己的红色衣带将对方牢牢捆住，按着他白皙流畅的背脊，将自己底下硬得发胀的阴茎狠狠插进对方的菊穴里，反复抽插……  
  
仇丹想到这一幕就觉得嗓子有些渴，情不自禁地舔了舔发干的嘴唇，手里的动作愈变愈快，原本离得远远的身子也忽然靠近，两只眼睛一眨不眨地盯着手里那根光洁泛红的硕根。  
  
那一刻，他竟突然觉得秋田润身下的玩意儿有些可爱，不像寻常男人的肉棒一样毛发丛生，看起来狰狞又肮脏。  
  
仇丹心里的幻想秋田润根本猜不到，他只知道仇丹忽然就变得热情了起来，主动来回套动他的阴茎，另只手还体贴地抚摸着他底下的囊袋。  
  
更让他难以置信的是，仇丹甚至还将脸凑近了，仔细打量着他两腿中间的肉棒，表情又懵然又无辜。这种反差极大的表现让秋田润心痒难耐，差点就控制不住自己，将对方的双手反剪至身后，把自己近乎喷薄而出的阴茎插进对方的小穴，让他挣扎、呻吟、流泪。  
  
两人各怀鬼胎，却谁也猜不出对方在意淫自己，场面一时和谐极了，直到秋田润倒吸一口凉气，身体微微弓起，仇丹才从自己的意淫中回过神来，欲要往后撤去。可他的动作远没有秋田润快，一个不留神就被对方射出的精液射了满脸。  
  
“啊……”秋田润轻喘着，满面潮红地望向脸上粘着白色浊液的仇丹。看着仇丹茫然又狼狈的模样，秋田润餍足的同时觉得对方可怜又可爱，恨不得再逼着对方亲手将自己射出来的精液一一舔干净，咽下肚去，可他知道自己逼得太紧，仇丹迟早会反弹，于是将这念头就此作罢，手指轻轻勾起仇丹的下巴。  
  
“做得很好，给你个奖励吧……”  
  
秋田润不动神色地将仇丹唇边零星的精液挂在他的唇瓣上，低头吻住了对方的唇。  
  
*  
  
秋田润按照约定没有再继续折腾仇丹，和他道了声晚安后贴心地替他关上了门。  
  
仇丹坐在地上愣了几秒，若非嘴边还残留着精液淡淡的腥气，他甚至会以为秋田润只是与他简单交谈了几句，便回了房间。  
  
他用力搓了搓嘴唇，可那奇妙的味道却依旧停留在他的唇瓣上，不知是错觉还是别的原因。  
  
他倒在床上，闭起眼睛，可每当他闭上双眼，他的眼前便会浮现出秋田润的影子——他的喘 息、白得发亮的皮肤、精致到不似真人的五官、逼迫自己仰起脸的手指、还有那硬挺却不失美感的硕根……  
  
这是怎么一回事？  
  
仇丹在心里质问自己，内心深处忽然涌起了一股惶恐。  
  
他中途起了反应可以归功于秋田润的表情太诱人，可被射了满脸时他竟差点也有了射精的欲 望，那种强烈的冲动宛如一盆冷水将他浇得透心凉，把他那龌龊的欲 望都冲了个干净，心里只剩下费解与愕然。  
  
正常男人会因为被人颜射而差点射精吗？  
  
仇丹沉默地捂住了自己的眼睛。


End file.
